The objective of this Core unit is to facilitate the research projects proposed in this Program by providing necessary resources, expertise, and practical experience in molecular biology. The proposed Specific Aims of this Core unit are as follows: 1. To Maintain the ON-Going In-House Oligonucleotide Synthesis Facility: Synthetic oligocucleotides will be prepared for use as probes for molecular cloning and primers for DNA sequencing, polymerase chain reaction (PCR). 2. To Perform DNA Sequencing: DNA sequence analyses will be carried out by this facility to characterize the cDNAs encoding novel regulating proteins, as well as various plasmids constructed for hybridization probes. The structure of PCR products will also be confirmed by DNA sequencing. 3. To Maintain the On-Going In-House Gene Expression Facility: Recombinant proteins and their mutants will be expressed in prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. 4. To Prepare Plasmids and Perform PCR Analysis: This facility will design, subclone, and amplify plasmids for specific probes, as well as design PCR primers and perform PCR analysis. 5. To maintain the In-House Stock of DNA Clones, Plasmid, and Phage Vectors, cDNA and Gene Libraries, Host Bacteria, Cell Lines, and Transfected Cells: